ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing Meets The Trolls
is a crossover between Sing and Trolls. Plot Cast *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita *Seth MacFarlane as Mike *Scarlett Johansson as Ash *John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman *Taron Egerton as Johnny *Tori Kelly as Meena *Nick Kroll as Gunter *Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy *Justin Timberlake as Branch Songs # The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Roberta Flack # What a Feeling - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Irene Cara # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Cyndi Lauper # My Heart Will Go On - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Celine Dion # Sexual Healing - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Marvin Gaye # Footloose - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Kenny Loggins # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Wham! # Careless Whisper - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of George Michael # Where Is the Love - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway # Don't Go Breaking My Heart - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Elton John & Kiki Dee # The Closer I Get to You - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway # You're the One That I Want - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of John Travolta & Olvia Newton-John # Endless Love - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Lionel Richie & Diana Ross # Up Where We Belong - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes # We Built This City - (Justin Timberlake ft. Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Starship # Secret Lovers - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Atlantic Starr # I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Aretha Franklin & George Michael # Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Starship # Always - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Atlantic Starr # (I've Had) The Time of My Life - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung Branch & Poppy - Version of Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes # Love Makes Things Happen - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Pebbles & Babyface # I'm Your Angel - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Celine Dion & R. Kelly # This is Me - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas # Wouldn't Change a Thing - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas The Grand Finale # Don't Stop Believing - (Trolls Cast & Sing Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & Sing - Version of Journey # We Rock - (Trolls Cast & Sing Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & Sing - Version of Camp Rock # Home - (Trolls Cast & Sing Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & Sing - Version of The Chipmunks & The Chipettes Trivia Production Soundtrack Sing Meets The Trolls (soundtrack) Gallery Transcript Sing Meets The Trolls/Transcript Quotes Sing Meets The Trolls/Quotes Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Trolls Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover musicals Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Romantic Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Romantic Films Category:Romantic comedy Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Category:Fantasy Category:Dreamworks Films Category:DreamWorks Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Musical